Tsutomu Tanaka
The Tenchi Mushin Ryu participant of the DofD tournament. He is a married office worker with a child named Satoshi. He is reaching the peak of normal Martial Arts and is ready to cross the border to master class. Coincidentally, his appearance resembles that of Superman. History Tanaka was the disciple of the original Tenchi Mushin Ryuu master, Kai Midou, who trained alongside Ogata during their training days at Ryozanpaku. However one day Kensei used his master in martial art experimentation and killed him, who was affected with an unknown illness, leading him down the path of revenge. During his training days he met the daughter of his master, and was smitten with her much like Kenichi is with Miu (which is hinted to have caused tensions between him and his master), and later they got married with a shotgun wedding at 18, he freely admits that he was "whipped" by his wife (though adds that Kenichi would receive a similar fate when he gets married). He apparently learned one of the elder's 108 techniques, Kazoe Nukite, passed down from the Elder to Kai and later from Kai to Tanaka. Personality He has a seemingly timid and carefree personality, even taking a phone call from his wife during a match. He also seems to be borderline naive as his initial ignorance of the robbery suggests, though this seems to be a facade to hide his true ruthlessness. Nonetheless, he is a devout follower of the Katsujinken, though allows his emotions to override him to the point where he veers on the edge of becoming a Satsujinken. He considers the fact that he would have killed Kenichi because he wasn't able to hold back his Wooden Neck Cross, and that Kenichi held back his punch upon seeing the elder stop Tanaka's attack, as an indication of his defeat. However, he has a fierce fighting style, defeating an enemy in DofD who was at least three times his size and muscle mass with only one finger. He has also shown that he can make his presence overwhelming, to the point of making Rachel and Ethan Stanley both flinch to distract them, and then disappearing before they could catch up to him. Synopsis Tanaka is initially seen at the DofD, mentioned by Niijima as the fiercest of fighters who scared the Shinpaku Alliance with his skills. He participates alone against the Builder Five team and is mostly seen talking on his phone to convince his wife that he was on a business meeting. When assaulted by one of the impatient bodybuilders, Tanaka effortlessly defeats him with only one finger, and, given his clean appearance afterwards, most likely made short work of the rest of the bodybuilders, progressing onto the next round. Tanaka then meets with Rachel and Ethan and asks about Ogata's whereabouts. When he realizes that Ogata isn't on Despair Island, he passes on his message of revenge and disappears, forfeiting the match and allowing the Gemini team to move on to the next round. Tanaka appears again entering a bank and still on the phone during a robbery. He asks Kenichi and Miu to help him out and effortlessly defeats four of the five robbers while watching them take down one. Standing on the top floor of the bank, he motions for Miu to keep quiet about him and has the two take credit for taking out the robbers. Later, Tanaka goes to Ryozanpaku and requests a challenge with one of the masters, gives his story, and proclaims his desire to avenge his master and kill Ogata. Tanaka was initially denied, but allowed to fight when the elder noticed the fury he had in his eyes and allows him to fight Kenichi as the only condition for fighting any of the masters. He has his Kazoe Nukite countered by Kenichi's Shiraha Nagashi, though still manages to scratch Kenichi in this aspect, and compliments Kenichi for discerning his uncertainty with Ryusei Seikuken. However, upon seeing Ogata behind Kenichi, who poses an obstacle to his goal, Tanaka shoots forward and unleashes his Wooden Neck Cross on Kenichi, stopped only by the elder at the last minute. Tanaka accepts defeat upon feeling that Kenichi stopped short an attack that could have hit and watches over Kenichi and shares his experiences with his wife when the latter wakes up. As he leaves the dojo, he incurs the comical jealousy of the other masters, particularly Kensei, Sakaki, and Apachai. Screen Shot 2011-09-05 at 12.35.33 PM.png|Kazoe NuKite Screen Shot 2011-09-05 at 12.35.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-05 at 12.35.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-05 at 12.35.13 PM.png 18.jpeg 9.jpeg 13.jpeg 14.jpeg 15.jpeg 16.jpeg Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken